stuck_enthusiastfandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians Stuck Scenes
These are scenes from the 101 Dalmatians movie and TV series. Movie To avoid being skinned, a cat named Tibbs helps the 101 Dalmatian puppies Are A Evil Fairies that have been captured escape through a hole in the wall from the two sinister skinners, Horace and Jasper. Rolly though had a much bigger appetite than the other puppies, and is so fat, too fat, he won't fit through their escape hole so easily. Rolly gets stuck tight as he crawls through the hole. Desperately, Tibbs tries to push Rolly through without making a sound. Tibbs keeps pushing Rolly on his butt harder and harder trying to him through the hole. After a few seconds of pushing, Tibbs pushes Rolly right through the hole before Horace and Jasper could notice. TV Series * In the episode, Home is where the Bark is Fairy. '''Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly where trying to get back to their old home in the big city, the three puppies approach a wooden fence. Lucky and Cadpig jump over the bottom fence rung, but when Rolly jumps, he couldn't get over it cause he's very fat. Rolly then dives under the rung of the fence and gets stuck completely tight under it. Rolly then pulls on himself as hard as he could while being stuck under the rung, and then pops right out the other side of the fence rung. * In the episode, '''Bad to the Bone, Rolly crawls into Sidney the water snake's place. As he does, he gets stuck in the small hole. He pulls on himself for a few seconds and manages to pop through the hole into a wall. * In the episode, Southern Fried Cruella, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot go into the kitchen where they let Rolly eat all the food on the table. When Rolly crawls through the doggie door he gets stuck in it for a small amount of seconds and then pulls himself right through. Later, after Rolly eats all the food on the table, when Lucky hears Cruella coming back they quickly run back to the doggie door. But because Rolly ate everything on the kitchen table which made him more fat then he usually is, he gets completely stuck in the doggie door. Spot quickly starts pushing Rolly trying to get him through. After Spot keep on pushing Rolly, she backs up and budges herself into Rolly's butt being able to push Rolly right through the doggie door. * In the episode, Splishing and Splashing, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot arrive at Cruella's swimming pool. After Lucky, Cadpig and Spot go through the metal bars of the metal fence, Rolly goes through the fence too. But Rolly gets stuck between the bars because of him very fat. Rolly hardly pulls on himself while stuck between the metal bars trying to get through. After pulling on himself, Rolly pops out the other side of the fence. Later, after Cruella, Horace and Jasper found the three puppies and Spot the chicken and started giving chase, they go through the metal fenc again, and Rolly gets stuck between the bars again. Rolly quickly again pulls on himself and again pops out the bars on the other side of the fence to quickly get away. * In the episode, Tic Tack Toe, Lucky leads Cadpig, Rolly and Spot to a wooden fence with a small opening with a flap door. After Cadpig goes through it, Rolly goes through it too. But as soon as Rolly goes through the small opening, he gets stuck in it due to him so fat. Spot then pushes Rolly (off screen), only causing the piece of wood to break off the fence. Rolly was then walking while still stuck in the opening. Later, Spot was then seen pushing Rolly on his butt again as he was stuck in a small opening under a building's roof. * In the episode, Dough the Right Thing, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly and Spot sneak into Cruella's house to get a wallet back from her. After Spot, Lucky and Cadpig go through the small hole at the bottom of the front door with a flap door, Rolly follows. But when Rolly crawls though it, he gets tightly stuck in it due to him so fat. Rolly walks forward as his body stretches while he's stuck in the small hole. As he walks forward far enough, the rest of his stuck fat body pops right out the small hole. Gallery Stuck Scene Part 1.png|Rolly before getting stuck in the hole Stuck Scene Part 2.png|Tibbs pushing Rolly's butt Stuck Scene Part 3.jpg Stuck Scene Part 4.jpg Stuck Scene Part 5.jpg Stuck Scene Part 6.gif Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 7.53.02 PM.png Category:Stuck Clips Category:Stuck Scenes Category:101 Dalmatians